pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
OF/Día 9: Bésame...
Ante todo quiero avisar que este capítulo no lo basé en nada. Este capítulo fue el de ayer, ante todo YO no soy el presentador. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Besa a Hoja apasionadísimamente) Ohm.... (Hace que no le han visto millones de expectadores, millones de expectadores = Usuarios que no tienen nada que hacer) Archivo:Hoja Vh.png (Huye de las cámaras) ¡Rojo, idiota, no me avisaste de que grababan! ¡Te dejo! ¡Me iré con otro en tus narices! ¡Y haremos cosillas...! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Disculpa, esto es OF no Gran Hermano. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, disculpen a mi novia. Archivo:Hoja Vh.png Ex-novia. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, a mi ex-novia. Tengo más en el congelador y si se acaban todos esos, tengo en el maletero muñecas hinchables. Archivo:Dark Sprite.png ¡Vamos, rápido, queremos saber el expulsado! ¡No te enrolles como siempre! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png No iremos hasta que alguien me bese... Se levantan PocoPelo y Azulón para besarle. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡No! Quiero que me bese una mujer... Se levanta Maya para besar a Rojo. Archivo:Maya DP.png (Le pega un besazo de los que solo pueden dar las enamoradas) ¿Te ha gustado? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Que si me ha gustado... Necesito comprobarlo con otro... Archivo:Maya DP.png (Otro beso, no daré detalles de cómo fue xD) ¡Ya no doy más delante de las cámaras! Archivo:Lira.png (Del público) ¡Yo también le quiero besar! (Le besa) Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡No, tú no me gustas! Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Mira, Samantha, ya le han besado todas las chicas de los videojuegos de Pokémon... Falta una... ¿Quién será? Archivo:Aura E.png ¡Nononononono! ¡No pienso besarle! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Venga, si me besas te doy 3 días más de líder. Archivo:Aura E.png (Se acerca a él) ¿En serio quieres que te bese...? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno... Archivo:Aura E.png (Le pega una patada) ¡Bésame el pie! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Te besaré! Archivo:Aura E.png ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah, me quiere besar! ¡Ayuda, chicas! Archivo:New sprite julia.png ¡Chicas, las máscaras! (Se ponen máscaras de heroínas) ¡Jaiyáaaaaa! (Da una patada a Rojo) Archivo:Maya DP.png (También se pone máscara) ¡Rojo, yo te ayudaréeeeee! ¡Jaiyáaaaaaa! Se monta una nube de polvo entre las chicas y Rojo, mientras PocoPelo y Azulón se besaban. Archivo:Alfonso eco.png Y luego él dice que esto no es Gran Hermano... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png(Sale de la nube como puede) ¡C... como querais! ¡Vamos al tobogán! Llegan a los malditos toboganes de la expulsión... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Hoy se tiran los 3 que estaban en peligro. Primero Stalin. El resto espérenle en el escenario. Archivo:Corredor DP.png Espero salvarme... (Se tira) Archivo:Corredor DP.png ¡Allá voooooooooooooooy! (Cae en el escenario) Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ahora... Julia. Archivo:New sprite julia.png (Se coloca) Bueno, que voy... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Espera! (Le besa) Archivo:New sprite julia.png ¡Estúpido! (Se pone su máscara y le da una patada) ¡Como alguien se entere de que me besaste dejo el concurso y pierdes público! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Uh... Vale, no diré nada... Archivo:Alfonso eco.png Pero yo sí... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¿Qué dijiste? Archivo:Alfonso eco.png Nahhh... Archivo:New sprite julia.png Bueno, me tirooooooooooo (Se tira) Archivo:New sprite julia.png ¡Adios, estúpido! (Cae en el escenario) Archivo:Avril Sprite.png ¡Julie! ¿A quién le dijiste estúpido? Lo oímos desde aquí. Archivo:New sprite julia.png No... A nadie. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ahora Alfonsete... Archivo:Alfonso eco.png Para ti, el Señor Alfonso. (Se coloca para tirarse) Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Anda, tira pa´lante (Le da una patada y se tira) Archivo:Alfonso eco.png ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Cambia el carril a los expulsados y cae con el resto) En el escenario... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, ya vieron que el expulsado fue Alfonso. Archivo:Aura E.png Ya lo vimos, para eso están nuestros ojos, gran idiota... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Hoy deben cantar... Looking for paradise... Y al final de la canción deben besarse (Opcional) Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png La líder luego debe elegir a una pareja de las que se besaron para salvarla, no puede salvar a alguien que no se besó. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif ¡Noooooooo! ¡No quiero besar a nadie! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Pues no beses a nadie, pero no te podrá salvar la líder. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Ummmm... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Samantha, haz las parejas. Una cosa, una persona sobra, así que la que sobre se salva, tú decides quién quieres que sobre.. Las parejas son chico con chica. Samantha, tú hoy no cantas. Después del beso o un silencio siguen los siguientes. Archivo:Aura E.png Muahahaha. Veamos... Stalin con Lifty, Abbey con Dark y Adriana con Saburo. Julie se salva. Archivo:New sprite julia.png Yujuuu... (En bajo) A mí ya me basta con la m***** de beso de antes... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, Stalin, Lifty, comiencen en 3... 2... 1... ¡Go, go! Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Driving in a fast car trying to get somewhere. Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Don t Know Where i m going But i Gotta Get There Archivo:Corredor DP.png A veces me siento perdido inquieto,solo y confundido entonces me ato a las estrellas y al mundo entero le doy vueltas Archivo:Blanca OCPA.pngArchivo:Corredor DP.png (Se miran, y Lifty pone un dedo entre boca y boca, nadie se da cuenta. Se besan) Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Im singing for somebody like you sorta like me baby Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Yo canto para alguien como túpon la oreja nena Archivo:Avril Sprite.pngArchivo:Dark Sprite.png (Se niegan a besarse) Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Estoy buscando ese momento la música que cuando llega Me llena con su sentimiento con su sentimiento Vida llena Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png Walking down the sideway looking for innocence Trying to find my way Trying to make some sense Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png (Se dan dos besos en las mejillas) Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Bravo, al fin una pareja que descubre que no hacía falta que fuese en la boca! Solo dijimos que os besarais, nada de que os besarais en la boca. Bueno... Yo tengo que cantar con alguien. (Mira a Julie) ¿Julie? Archivo:New sprite julia.png ¡Que no me gustas, pesado! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Anda, ni tú a mí pero lo hago por el público. Si no cantamos lo digo... Archivo:New sprite julia.png ¡Y yo me voy de aquí! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Vale, vale, no diré nada... Archivo:Maya DP.png (Se acerca por la espalda de Rojo y le da un beso) ¡Muackas, muackas! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Traga saliva) B... bueno, jurado, a valorar. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Bueno, hoy me vino mi vena más femenina, por eso, sin que sirva de precedente ¡Lo hicieron fenomenal! Archivo:Azul OCPA.png De lo bien que lo hicieron me entran ganas de besar a alguien. (Besa a PocoPelo) Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Azulón, cantemos nuestra canción. Archivo:Azul OCPA.png Oki. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Marica túuuuu. Archivo:Azul OCPA.png Mari... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Interrumpe) ¡No, basta ya! ¡Vamos a lo que vamos! Maya, valora. Archivo:Maya DP.png Ese último beso me dejó sin palabras... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Se sonroja) Bueno... Samantha, salva a 1 pareja de las que se besaron. Archivo:Aura E.png Mmm... Salvo a Saburo y Adriana. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, ya vieron, ahora es hora de votar por el expulsado. ¿Quién debe ser el undécimo expulsado de OF? Stalin Lifty Abbey Dark Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Vaya, varios de los favoritos en la cuerda floja. ¿Qué harán, a quién votarán? Lo descubriremos en OF/Día 10: Un respiro, por favor Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ah, y les dejo con Looking for paradise. Bueno, Maya, vámonos a... ¡Eh, a vosotros no os interesa! ¡Hasta mañanaaaaa! Una cosilla, el vídeo no está disponible, así que pinchen a Ver en Youtube o sigan este link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwlNDuCtBrQ Comentarios Ehhh... Una cosa, hoy pongo coments para saber si les gustó este capítulo: * Toma,me salvo,yu-huuuuuu!!!!!''Piruru,el angol de Kerón'''' ''Angol is powerArchivo:Keroro37b.gif 09:43 18 ago 2010 (UTC) * Contento PAA? ¬¬ [[User:Eco1003|''Soy un heroe?]]' 'En serio?' 12:33 18 ago 2010 (UTC)' *Ti xD ¡PAAso de peleas! 12:35 18 ago 2010 (UTC) * PAA este capitulo no fue muy apto para menores que digamos xDDDDDD Azulon y Poco Pelo e_OOO [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ]][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 16:47 18 ago 2010 (UTC) * Casi me beso con rojo owo bueno rojo es como red *o* jaja xD [[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 16:53 18 ago 2010 (UTC) * me copiaste el capitulo yo hice lo de los besos D: '''··" 16:56 18 ago 2010 (UTC) *¿Eh? ¿Que lo copié? Ups, no me di cuenta, es que aún no lo había leído, perdona. ¡PAAso de peleas! 06:32 19 ago 2010 (UTC) * Uhhhh... Acabo de leerlo y no tiene nada que ver. No todas las páginas en las que se besen los personajes tienen que ser copiadas de la tuya. ¡PAAso de peleas! 06:35 19 ago 2010 (UTC) * xP 20:59 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Operación Fracaso (OF)